Collar X Malice OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: My OCs paired with the guys from Collar X Malice, short stories. First chapter has OC info.
1. OC intro

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Carrie=Takeru Sasazuka**

**Kelly=Mineo Enomoto**

**Miranda=Kei Okazaki**

**Lucy=Kageyuki Shiraishi**

**Anna-Bella=Aji Yanagi**

**Karin=Kazuki Hoshino**

**Yuno=Hideaki Yoshinari**

**Sargon=Kotoho Sakuragawa**

**Malik=Eriko Mukai**

**Rin=Akito Sera**

**Tamara=Yashiro Isshiki**

**Shiki=Yuzuru Saeki**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Carrie - **Carrie lost her father, who was a firefighter, at a vary young age. Her mother was more devastated and over the years Carrie was in high school her mother became a dominatrix. In her third year she was killed. Her mother was killed with a gun and Carrie has never liked guns after that. She uses a sword within the police force, but she mostly does undercover work. She does this till her brother can become a lawyer. She is always wearing a short dress, much to Sasazuka's despise. But she is also an excellent hacker as well. She does get points for that.

**Kelly -** Kelly is the daughter of a marine soldier. She lost her mother at a young age leaving her and her sister with their father. However, when he remarried Kelly refused to leave and vowed to raise Karin on her own. Kelly took care of herself and Karin for years. To this day, she works as a police woman. Weapons are two guns and can fight worth a gold belt in a boxing match. She's a knock out! Kelly is also weary of perverts which is why Enomoto has to be careful what he says or does around her.

**Miranda**** -** Miranda is the eldest daughter of the police commissioner. Her mother is a flight attendant and her little sister is a college student, also a police officer in training. Miranda is already an officer but hopes to one day become a detective. She knows to shoot a gun and has been trained in fist fighting just in case. Her and her sister both get partners some times. When not each other, Miranda get's Okazaki. He's always sleepy but does a great job.

**Lucy - **Lucy is the daughter of the best doctor and nurse in the city. Lucy has been watching the whole Adonis thing unfold, however when she is asked to work on the case by the police, she only has one thing to ask. No guns. Lucy isn't one for fighting. Maybe that's what draws the annoying Shiraishi to her every time. Sure they both love cats, but that doesn't mean she's falling for him. Right?

**Anna-Bella - **Anna-Bella was a classmate of Aji Yanagi's back in high school. She heard about what happened to him and has tried to be supportive and helpful to him. But once they both went into the academy things changed for her. She finished, but she never got a job. Anna-Bella lives on the streets and roofs of the whole city. She's like the vigilante that never sleeps. she does still hold a place for Yanagi so she's always watching. And she watches over her sister too.

**Yuno -** Yuno is the youngest daughter of a police commissioner. And the younger sister of Miranda. She has been wanting to work in the police force for years and she got her chance. She studied for years in high school and once she finishes college she will be an official officer. She normally is teamed up with her sister or Yoshinari.

**Karin - **Karin is a high school student who also is a singer in Isshiki's band. Kazuki pulled her into it after visiting her sister, Kelly, at work when Ichika was talking with Kazuki. She does love music and singing and Kazuki his who she thinks is her white knight in shiny armor.

**Malik - **Lucy's older brother Malik works at the hospital where they parents work. He's a respected doctor and is skilled with a gun if need be. He does tend to text Mukai, since the two were colleges in the same college. He does help Adonis out when need be but doesn't actually do any killing.

**Sargon - **Sargon is a high schooler. He has a love for being a police man and for firefighters. But he wants to become a lawyer. His older sister is Carrie. He loves hearing of her stories undercover and when he wants to visit the station, he get's to chat or have a drink with Sakuragwa.

**Tamara - **Tamara is a classmate in Akito and Kazuki's class. She lives by herself since her parents left her and her sister is always on such odd jobs. Her sister being Anna-Bella. She has dreamt of being a singer of her own just like her mother used to be. But never thought she'd get the chance to until Isshiki gave her one.

**Shiki - **Shiki is the childhood and long time best friend to Yuzuru Saeki. They were the start of Adonis. Shiki blamed the police for the death of her sister because no one cared if she got hurt in the process. But when Saeki took it way too far, Shiki realized what a huge mistake Adonis was. She left the city and lives alone in a lighthouse.

**Rin - **Rin is a song writer for Yashiro Isshiki, and his band. She meets Akito for the first time when Kazuki comes and is rectified into the band. She also happens to be a classmate in their school. And she's the cousin of Shiki.


	2. Saeki x Shiki

**Unlimited has Saeki as a route?**

**Well, I didn't like his too much, but we'll get his side of the story now.**

**Hope you like the short story.**

I watched as he put the collar on her. Was this his new toy? This young girl?

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She didn't know Saeki Yuzuru like I did. I'm Shiki. And I'm the childhood friend, and co-founder or creator of Adonis.

It started with some ice cream. I was in middle school at the time. Saeki and I have always been together in the same class. We talked from time to time. But that day, was when it all started.

"There she is!" I turn to see a cop, dragging away my family.

"Stay with Saeki." My mother yelled.

Next thing I knew, my parents were sent to jail for a murder. Killing a friend they knew was sick and dying.

My father was killed in prison. He was an ex-lawyer. So of course he would be a target.

Saeki went with me to talk to the chief. "Um..I was there." I told him.

"You what?"

"He asked them to. He asked to be killed. He was dying anyway and no one else would do it. So, my parents help him with his pain. Setting him free." I explained.

I was more interested in other things. Not like the American Nancy Drew, but more like, I knew everything about people. I understood from a point of view of being a victim.

After they found the security tapes in the head doc's office, they understood why they did it. But my mother still stayed in jail for what she did.

I lived with Saeki for many years growing up. It wasn't fair. I gave them the truth, and my mother still had to stay. I wanted her free. That's why I did it. What kind of justice was this?

I was angry. And Saeki knew it.

I grew up to be a teacher. Saeki became a police officer. He looked very handsome. Then the accusations started. Fist a pop star and a man. Then I hear from my own school, that a girl kills herself over bulling. It was turning into a mess. I was sick of it.

"I have an idea." Saeki said to me one night. "Let's create a group that will, take avenging to the next level. The police aren't even doing anything about all this." He said.

I understood him well. "Yes. and I know just what we'll call the group." I said. Looking at a picture of my family on Halloween night. We created our own costumes that day, and I was called the God of Justice. "Adonis." I grinned.

Over time, we found many other members.

Saeki got two friends or colleges of his, Rei Mikuni and Keisuke Sanjou.

I wasn't a fan of them, something about them sent me off on a warning of danger. But I trusted Saeki, do I could live with it.

But the school I worked at, had many troubled children.

One in particular, Akito Sera, lost his sister. I was his sisters homeroom teacher.

I gave him a chance to get back at the people who did this.

And he took it.

A few more people came in. I got the Uno twins.

Saeki then got Hanako Kobayashi, Tomoki Ogata and Manabu Soda.

I wasn't big on this Hanako girl. Something about her made me feel off. She would stare at me. Like a death stare.

The last member was a woman named Rika Sugawara.

But after many months, the plan was going to start.

But I was having such second thoughts.

I couldn't do this. The police were already onto us.

Saeki still wanted to keep going. He wold be the eyes and ears on the inside.

"Saeki." I spoke to him.

He was finished talking with all the members, this was how it all started.

"Please. I don't want to do this anymore." I told him.

"Why? Shiki this is what we planned. To get back at the police who have wronged everyone. All these people. Your parents." He said.

"Zero." Rei spoke. "Is there a problem?"

"No. And don't question me." He snapped.

I crossed my arms.

"You trust her?"

"Rei. She's the reason YOUR getting this chance. And if you cross me, or touch her, YOU"LL REGRET IT." He warned.

Saeki and I are always close. But I never determined how close we really were.

"Saeki. I don't think this is right. I don't want to do this anymore. I want no part of this. If you want to keep going, I'm leaving you." I told him.

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was angry at me.

I walked away from the only thing that could have been a future. For me.

"Police! Halt!"

I didn't know how far away I was from Saeki and the base, or how far I ran from the police, but they found me, that's all that mattered.

I felt my lungs burning. Breath was leaving me. Was I going to end my life by being shot at? I never trusted the police. Till Saeki became one.

"Stop! Or we'll shoot!"

I didn't stop. Like I was turning in my best friend. Only friend.

Suddenly, I got pulled into an ally.

My mouth covered.

Saeki. He was in uniform. How quick did he change? And how on earth did he find me?

His radio went off. He picked it up, "Suspect spotted heading to a bridge. She might jump." He spoke.

What was he doing?

"Roger!"

I looked to him. "Why?" He didn't speak.

In another hand, a second radio went off.

"Found a body."

I looked down. A body? Saeki faked my own death. How could he?

As I looked up, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was quick, but lasted long enough for me to remember the effects and taste of him.

I was speechless as he pulled away.

"I care for you. And as I promised, I will always be there for you. I will never leave you." He told me.

He was there for me. "So, you love me?" I asked.

All he did was smirk. But he lead me out of the city.

"Go. You may not have a part if you wish. This is your idea. But I will run it. No need for us both to get caught. I'll protect you." He said.

I didn't know what to say.

But he left me at the boarder. And that was last I saw of him. Till this day.

I watched Saeki drop the girl off in the church.

"You know how to pick them." I spoke.

"Shiki?!" He turned to face me. Surprised. "How did you get in?"

"I lived in a lighthouse away from here, yet, I get called here, because my mother was getting out. Then she's in the hospital, dead. I caught the jerk, who had her in there, and the lawyer who set my mother and father up, and got them arrested and killed. The good guys arrested, and me, killing them right at the boarder. That was enough to get me in." I explained.

"You actually killed. Impressive." He said.

"And who ARE you? I never would have thought you'd fall for your own partner and use her to...what exactly?" I asked.

He looked down and sighed. "I understand, how you felt that day. I've been feeling that same thing now. So, I'm...using her, to draw out the rebels, and have them, solve this case. Stopping Adonis." He said.

I didn't make any face expression. Just stared at him. "You'll be sent to jail."

"Better me then you. Right?" He said.

I shook my head. "You in there, is worse then my mother being in there, and what happened to my father. Please. Don't so this." I said.

"And go where?"

"Come away with me. No one ever comes to the old lighthouse. We can be safe there. No one will find us. No one found me there."

"Because I faked your death. For a time to get you away and out of the city." Saeki trailed off.

"Saeki." I walked to him. "I know what you did. But every day, I was away from you, I heard all that you did, I wanted to be there with you. By your side." I told him touching his cheek.

"You love me too?" He asked.

I pulled my hand away. I didn't know what I felt. By hand was his answer.

"I waited this long, I can wait my whole life, to hear the answer." He smiled.

Soon those rebels came in. We hid on the opposite sides of the church.

I watched the scene unfold, then watch Saeki vanish.

I would stay close to him.

And I did, till the end.

I came in as a visitor.

I saw him coming in, and he looked shocked to see me.

"Hello." I mouthed knowing he can't hear me.

He picked up the phone. "Shiki?"

"Hello Love. Saeki, It's been too long. Want a chat?" I asked.

He nodded. "Good. It's just you and me." I smirked.

I was being bad, but only to get him out of here. No matter what the cost.

The End


	3. Akito x Rin

(Rin's POV.)

"These are some great songs you have written here Rin." Mr. Isshiki tells me.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them so much." I tell him bowing.

"These will be perfect for my concert coming up." He says.

I smile at him. Pleased that he likes the songs I wrote for him.

Then the door opened up. I turn to see who it was. And I was surprised. "Kazuki? And Akito?"

"You know them?" Mr. Isshiki asks.

"Yes. Same classes. I helped Kazuki get the guitar he has at home. And Akito and I tend to talk about lyrics and notes. I write words and sometimes I play on my sister's piano to find the right notes. Akito comes over to help. I'm tone def so it's hard for me to tell." I explained to him.

I'm not the best singer due to how my mother's voice was lost to cancer and nearly lost her life. I live with my cousin sometimes but mostly with my father. Who is a business man.

"Hey. Rin? What are you doing here?" Akito is the one to see me.

"Akito. Kazuki. Why didn't you tell me about Rin here? She's got the makings of a writer." Mr. Isshiki tells them.

"She can't sing. Plus, her father owns a few music people. She doesn't want to end up like her mother. Even if she could tell the difference in notes. But she's an A studnet in English and writing. She wants to go to America and be an author." Kazuki tells him.

While yes, that is what I want to do, writing music is a hobby I could change to for money.

"Well, she's so great at writing Lyrics I might ask her to write all my songs." Mr. Isshiki says.

"Please. I know they are great, but I can't write very many. I usually write when I'm with my cousin. She's a teacher. She tells me stories of troubled children and I turn it into a solution of sorts." I explain. "I don't see her much anymore. So, these five songs are the ones I wrote last time I was with her. And that was a month ago."

All three boys, no. Men looked at me.

"I see." Mr. Isshiki says.

"If you want, I can look over your old songs and we can make a few changes if that's the case." Akito offers.

"That's great!" Kazuki shouts. "Then Isshiki will have more songs to sing. He'll have a new album out before summer."

Mr. Isshiki smiled. "Kazuki. You are right. Rin, can you and Akito do this?"

I nod. With Akito by my side, I could do anything.

"Perfect. Then Kazuki and I will practice for now. Let me know when those songs are ready." He said.

Akito and I headed to my house to get my other songs. I loved being close to him. I know of what happened to his sister. My cousin, Shiki talks about how she wished she could do much more about all these things that happen.

I then get a text.

_"Be careful. I know you care for him, but he's in pain. Don't make things worse for him. I mean it. I wish I could be there. But sadly...you know what happened."_

"Who is that?" Akito asks.

I turn to face him. I knew one thing, my cousin was part of a group of killers. Adonis. My father and I found out a month ago when she was being hunted. I'm the only one who's ever gotten text from her.

"No one. Spam I think. Let's get going." And because of her, she dragged Akito into this mess. And he'll be arrested if caught. I pray he doesn't.

Because I love him.


End file.
